Flight through water
by Duranjo
Summary: Her somewhat sloppy swimming turned into strong kicks and smooth movement, so she swam faster with each stroke. Unaware that not too far away, someone was watching her. First fangrai fanfiction, please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Fang stepped into the room and was instantly hit with the strong smell of chlorine.

But she was used to it, almost enjoyed it, because it excited she was met with this smell it meant she could work her tensed muscles and relax afterwards.

The brunette smirked as a group of girls walked past. Maybe there were other reasons why she enjoyed being at the pool as well.

She stepped under the single cold water shower, as the pool policy required a short shower before getting in the pool. Now that her hair, the bikini top and swim shorts were showered Fang couldn't wait to jump in the water...which the policy didn't allow, of course.

As she snickered to herself she slowly stepped into the pool. The water wasn't very deep so she walked to the lane that was closest to the seperate speed lane.

The speed lane was rarely occupied as it was only for those who wanted to swim fast without being interrupted. Most people only swam for fun and took their time for each lane they did. 'If they even stick to their lanes', Fang thought while lazily kicking herself off from the wall and starting a comfortable pace.

As it was pretty early, not many people were in the pool. Aside from the occasional elders that were chatting while swimming, it was quiet.

A bit too quiet for the brunette, as the silence made it very easy to get lost in your own thoughts. 'Damnit, I want to concentrate!' She furrowed her brows and kicked herself off the other end of the pool.

The water was much deeper here, nice for a dive. 'Oh well if I hadn't forgotten my bloody goggles I would enjoy a nice bit of diving.'

Her somewhat sloppy swimming turned into strong kicks and smooth movement, so she swam faster with each stroke.

Unaware that not too far away, someone was watching her.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this website is a little...complicated :D I think I am getting the hang of it, slowly but surely. After having this...weird accident with code in the text (that should be fixed by now) I will be working on my very unpracticed writing. Please leave a review, it really helps to get me on the right track. I am thinking about publishing a few short stories in near future, if anyone's interested. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You WHAT?!" Vanille practically shrieked as she jumped up from the sofa to face Fang.

She just chuckled and calmly explained "Like I said 'Nille, I-"

"Wait wait wait wait!" the bouncing redhead cut her off."You are not seriously telling me that someone named Sass offered you to be in a semi professional swim team?" Her tone was disbelieving.

Fang just blinked. "First off, his name is Sazh not Sass. Is it really so hard to believe?"

As she was used to the fact that her shorter companion liked to cut her off at times, she didn't even comment on that anymore.

"But Faaaang, you aren't even really serious on swimming. Or are you?" Vanille looked at her with knitted brows.

Her older sister looked at her, brows raised and spoke "That's why 'tis semi pro, 'Nille." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Vanille gaped at her. The redhead shook her head "Oh fine! Whatever. Just...please go wash your swimming stuff, I don't want the house to smell like a pool"

With that she vanished into the kitchen. Fang sighed and grabbed her things to drag them to the bathroom. 'Since when do you call my precious swimming gear stuff?'

As she walked up the stairs, a piece of paper fell out of her pocket, sailing down the stairs back to the living room. Fang noticed this and grumbled under her breath.

She hopped down the stairs again, leaving the 'stuff' at the other end of the staircase. Picking up the paper, she turned it in her hands.

It was a business card. Sazh gave it to her after he proposed the idea of joining his team to her. Apparently he saw her swim free style and thought she had potential.

Stuffing it into her pocket, she walked back to her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and stifled a yawn while walking to the bathroom.

As Fang prepared everything for the task given to her by Vanille, she heard her little sister talk to someone. 'Chatting on the phone huh? Never been the type, but whatever makes her happy.'

As she let her chlorine drenched gear sit in the tub with warm water, she leisurely walked out of the bathroom and down the floor to her bedroom.

Fang stretched and looked around her room for something comfortable to slip into. Having located a sleeveless top and pyjama pants, she grabbed the clothes from her wardrobe and took her time changing.

Fang strolled back to the bathroom and peeked at her gear in the tub. Deciding that this had to do, she rinsed everything with fresh water again and slung it over a hanger to dry.

Nodding at her done work she turned and wandered down the stairs in a lazy fashion. After crossing the living room, she stepped into the kitchen and was met with a shade of pink in form of a sticky note.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again, here is my not-as-short-but-still-very-short second chapter to this story. Thank you very much everyone who took the time reading and even more thanks for the review. I am going to keep the advice in mind and I am trying to get better. Please leave a review, no matter how short :)**


End file.
